


she can do anything

by AccioInvisibilityCloak



Series: Femslash February 2019 Ficlets [2]
Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Couples Halloween Costumes, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Freddie is anxious, Social Anxiety, meg helps, prompt: autumn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioInvisibilityCloak/pseuds/AccioInvisibilityCloak
Summary: Freddie is anxious about going to Vegan Fred and Kitso's Halloween party. Meg helps remind her how much of a badass she really is.





	she can do anything

**Author's Note:**

> Written from an anonymous prompt on tumblr. Note: I'm headcanoning here that Freddie's a lesbian, so she broke up with Kit and started dating Meg, who is bi. Kit is chill with this now, and having gotten over Freddie, is now dating Vegan Fred (Kit is pan). Their costumes are from Disney's Kim Possible, and I dare you to tell me they don't match these characters perfectly :D

*******

      “I don’t know, Meg, what if it’s totally boring and I hate it? What if I say the wrong thing and make a fool of myself in front of everyone? God, what if Kit is there?”

Freddie paces back and forth across the room, itching to bury her hands in her hair in exasperation, but she’s blocked by the hairspray her girlfriend has just carefully applied for her. It’s not perfect, but it’s close enough to Kim Possible’s trademark ‘do.

She can’t believe she agreed to go to Vegan Fred’s Halloween party. The black crop top she’s wearing is tight and revealing, the skin of her belly and lower back already feeling the chill of the autumn night. The cargo pants are warm enough, but Freddie can’t help thinking it’s much safer to stay home with a pumpkin spice coffee and biscuits and Hocus Pocus playing on her computer.

These thoughts are excuses, Freddie knows, her brain’s desperate attempts to make the dread in her gut and the catch in her breath and the whispers of panic go away.

Meg, already covered in light green face paint and ready to go, is having none of it.

       “Babe, our friends are notoriously incapable of throwing a boring, drama-free party. And Kit has told you a thousand times that he’s happy with Fred and that he supports you and our relationship,” Meg says, taking Freddie’s hands. “Its gonna be fine. You’re a literal superhero tonight.”

“I know, but-“ Freddie sighs. “I just can’t help it. I’m nervous.”

“Okay, so you’re nervous. But do you still want to go to this party?” Meg asks. “We can always leave early if you start to feel anxious, I promise.”

Freddie knows deep down that if she stays behind, she’ll regret it. “Yes. I’ll go.”

“That’s my girl,” says Meg, and Freddie feels her cheeks heat up behind her makeup.

 _My girl._ Amazing. How did she get so lucky?

         “You look hot, by the way,” Meg says with a very Shego smirk, kissing Freddie’s cheek, leaving a heavy black lipstick print there. “We are gonna wipe the floor with Ben and Bea in the couples’ costume contest.”

Freddie nods, her eyes surveying the enticing way Meg’s slinky green and black Shego bodysuit hugs her every curve.

“You… god, you are perfect in that,” she sighs. “I would let you kick my ass any day.”

“Ooh, make my day, Kimmie,” Meg says, slipping into a near-perfect impression of Shego’s American accent. “Let’s go.”

“Only if you want to be late for the party, bad girl,” Freddie purrs, leaning in.

She never thought she could deliver a line like that with a straight face, but being with Meg makes her feel more than confident.

          “Let them wait a little longer,” Meg says, pinning her against the wall like a proper villain, making her gasp delightedly. “You are just too good not to taste.”

 And when Meg kisses her, properly, deeply kisses her, Freddie really does feel like she could do a flying kick-flip through the air if she needed to.

Halloween is the best.

*******


End file.
